Abandoned Hope
by XxSpadesBunnyxX
Summary: Nekotalia AU. Neglected and and kept in cages most of their lives, this group of cats can only hope to be saved as they struggle to survive another day. Multiple pairings Full list inside , *Warning* Neglect/animal abuse inside, Rated T to be safe
1. A kittenhood stolen

**Welcome to my new story, Abandoned hope, the idea just came to me one day while attempting to sleep, and once it hit me really randomly, I stayed up the rest of the night plotting.**

**Okay, this story is about the nekotalia gang held in cages in a small run down shack in the back of a house where two men try to sell them, but their lives are horrid (read the actual story for more).**

**Another warning, their names are going to be nekotalia style, (Ex. Italy, Germouser, etc), so any cat names you have no flippin idea who it is will be at the bottom.**

**There will also be pairings, all nekotalia characters Usuk, GerIta, PruCan, DenNor, Spamano(later), and SuFin, and also their human counterparts will be pairings.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

"_Come on Catnada!" A yellowish kitten with a brownish mane yelled out to his brother._

_The two kittens had been playing hide and seek around the small alley with their litter siblings, and the smaller of the two teamed up with Americat, hoping the two could find a suitable hiding place._

"_I hear ya! I'm coming Americat!" The almost identical kitten yelled back, response close to silent. He started his way over to his brother, having difficulties as he waddled over to his brother._

"_Hurry up! Allen's almost done counting, and he's gonna find us!" _

"_I know! I'm trying!" Catnada said, being a runt of the litter, and also being very young, didn't do much for his motor skills, but he eventually reached his brother._

_His brother rolled his eyes playfully "You're such a slowpoke. Come on! Allen may have trouble counting to five, but he's going to get there eventually!"_

_The smaller blushed profusely. "S-sorry Americat…Okay, where are we going to hide?"_

"_FIVE!" A third voice called out from a distant place._

"_Oh crud! He's finished counting! Quick, hide!" Americat panicked._

_Americat then hide under a nearby discarded chair, a cloth covering the top, making it the perfect hiding spot._

_Catnada however, saw that there was no more space under the chair, and trotted off to find another spot._

_Americat chuckled to himself. "Sorry Catnada, but every cat for themselves."_

_There was a minute long pause, and It wasn't long before Americat heard a small whimpering, which he instantly recognized as Catnada._

_Instinctively, America perked up, and jumped out of his hiding spot as the whimpering died down, whether or not it was a game, his little brother came first. _

_Instead of finding a crying Catnada however, was his mom and other brother and sisters, all together, a forlorn, yet irritated look etched onto his mothers face._

"_Where's Catnada?" Americat asked, his eyes darting around the alley for his little brother, he was worried, though the rest of his family didn't share the same feature._

_His mom was the first to speak up. "Oh, I didn't tell you dear? Catnada won't be staying with us anymore."_

_Americat's eyes widened. "WHAT? WHY?!"_

_His mother continued. "Well, you know that you already have 5 other siblings, and that we simply do not have enough prey around here to hunt, and since he's the runt of the litter, he will need more food, so I told him that there was one too much in this family, and he will need to leave."_

_Americat's eyes started to water. "You can't do that! He'll die! I can find food for him or something!" He looked at all his other siblings, who all just hung their heads. "Come on guys! Aren't you gonna say something in this? He's your little brother too!"_

_Allen, one of Catnada and Americat's other brothers, spoke up first. "Sorry Americat, mom already explained it to us, and it kinda makes sense…"_

_Americat gave a pleading look. "He's just a kitten!"_

"_And so are you." His 'mother', replied in a sweet voice that started to sound distorted to him now. "So come on Americat, time to eat." _

_Americat couldn't believe his mother's words, she wasn't affected by sending her youngest son to fend for himself at all._

_Americat backed up. "No…I NEED TO FIND HIM!" _

_He ran out of the alley in a desperate run to find his little brother.He needed to find him. In the short 6 weeks since they were born, since Catnada was a runt, he was often bullied, and teased by their other siblings, but Americat was the first to be hospitable and actually care for his brother. There was no way he would leave him to die now. He was supposed to be his brother for god's sake!_

"_CATNADA!" Americat yelled out. He had now been searching for hours, and it was now night, but still no sign of his brother. _

_He was about to give up until a small sniffle was heard._

_It was coming from a dark alleyway, but when Americat looked closely, could clearly see his little brother hiding inside a small discarded box._

"_Catnada?"_

_The small figure shuffled a bit. "Go away, mom said that I wasn't needed, so you should just go home."_

_Americat went into the box and lied next to his brother. "What are you talking about? I'm your brother, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt while I wasn't around."_

_Catnada couldn't believe his ears. "But you're gonna stay with me, that makes us strays, what about food? And a house?"_

_Americat rolled his eyes. "Bro, we were already strays, and as if we already had a house in the first place, but you know I can sorta catch food, I've been practicing catching mice and stuff."_

_"I guess so…" Catnada said, defeated._

"_And besides! We'll be okay. Nothing will hurt me or especially you! From now on, I'm gonna protect you! Like one of those…what you call it…?"_

"_A hero?" Catnada said sleepily._

_Americat's eyes lit up. "Yeah…A hero…I promise to be your hero."_

_He then turned to his brother, who already fell asleep._

_Americat smiled and looked up at the star filled sky. "I promise…"_

_The next time Americat woke up, he woke up to the screams of Catnada, which immediately makes him jolt up._

_He looked up to see his brother being held by the scruff of the neck by a strange being, certainly bigger, and large enough to carry the small kitten with ease. The realization hit him._

_His brother was being held by a human!_

"_Americat! HELP ME!"_

_Another human came up to the scene, and the other one handed the newcomer, his brother._

"_Jack, I found two of them, one of them is a runt, but he looks like he could be worth a few bucks. Go put it in the van."  
_

_Americat looked in fear as his brother was carried off into a strange large object, a van, the human called it, and in a panic, he ran up to the human to try to get him to let go of his brother, scratching the man's leg in a desperate attempt._

_The human winced but kept his grip on Catnada. "Damn it! Marco, get this other one, he's getting on my nerves."_

_Americat didn't even get time to respond as he realized he was being lifted up in the air, being carried the same way as his brother._

"_Where are you taking us?!"_

_He didn't get a response, instead, watching the man carrying his brother, carelessly throw his brother in the back of the van._

"_Catnada!" _

_It wasn't long before he got sight of the back of the van, which contained a couple cages. One of them, holding his brother, who was now unconscious from being thrown in.._

'_This cant be happening…I just promised I would protect him.' Americat thought, before being hurled into a cage, unconsciousness hitting him as the second his body came in contact with the back of the cage._

Americat woke, breathing heavily.

He looked around. He was in the same shed, with his friends, and with his brother, who he now shared a cage with.

_I was dreaming about our past again…it was so detailed though…_Americat thought.

It had been 2 years since he and his brother were brought into a shack with other cats, and stuffed into a cage which, over the months, became filthy as no one ever cleaned it.

Catnada stirred at his brother's heavy breathing. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Americat? Did you have a nightmare?" He groggily asked.

Americat put on a fake smile for the sake of his brother. "What?! Me? Have a nightmare? Don't be absurd! Heroes don't get nightmares! I was just….It's just hot in here is all!"

Catnada blankly stared at him before shrugging it off. "If you say so." He says, curling up again to sleep.

"Um, yeah! Good night Catnada!"

"Go to sleep you git!" IggyCat, who was in the cage next to them called out.

Americat sweatdropped. "Sorry Iggy!"

After a mutter of "wanker" IggyCat went back to sleep, and America curled up, eyes growing heavy as he was left with his thoughts.

_You were wrong Catnada, it wasn't a nightmare, it was our reality._

* * *

**First chapter done! So what you think? **

**Oh and here is the full list of cat's that are in the shed:**

**Germouser and PrussCat, Americat and Catnada, IggyCat, SveCat and FinCat**

**Itabby and RomaCat and Augustus(Rome cat), Dencat and NorCat, RussiCat and EstoniCat and LietCat and LatviaCat**

**The space in between the lists are 2 rows of cages, and the commas represent a different cage, so they all pretty much have roommates, except for iggycat. Any questions?**

**So reviews? I'd love to see where I'm going with this, and also, updates will be random as my school just loves to get in the way, I'm a sophomore now 8D**


	2. Happyness in a SpainCat

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

The next morning, the sun lit up the highly dim room ever so slightly, and the room was unusually lively as the cats whispered among themselves. This only happened whenever they were having a meeting, the only time they actually wanted to talk about the current situation.

"Okay quiet down already, we won't get anything done if you cats keep talking." Germouser said firmly, but nobody listened to him.

Even his own bruder, whom he shared a cage with, ignored him and was talking to Catnada, who was in the cage next to them. He swore to Gott that there was something going on between the two.

"Everybody, please settle down." An ancient but clear voice called out. Everybody quieted immediately and focused to the origins of the voice. The cat was no other than Augustus, the oldest but wisest of the bunch, and no one dared to defy him.

The old cat gave a weak smile. "Let's listen to what Germouser has to say."

Immediately, everybody turned their attentions to Germouser, who cleared his throat before carrying on.

"Thank you Augustus. I just wanted to remind you all that today will be the one day of the week the humans give us food. The small amount of portions they give us will have to last us a week…" He hung his head slightly.. "…maybe even longer."

He lifted his head up again and continued. "So we cannot make any mistakes to anger the humans and have the possibility of them giving us any less food. So act your best, and no shenanigans.

He glared at Prussicat.

The albino cat gave a nervous yet smug smile. "Kesesese~ oh come on Germouser, as if I would do anything like that… though I would maul their hands if they stuck it in our cage."

Germouser glare deepened. "I'm serious bruder, I suspect that after your last act, they started giving us less quantities of food!"

Everyone stared at Prussicat wearily and the albino gave in. "…Fine…I won't do anything….but only because if I do, it might mean birdie might have to live with even less food…I mean, I swear, his brother probably eats most of it!"

Catnada blushed, and his roommate started stuttering. "That is not true! I give my bro most of my food!"

"You're another liability Americat." Iggy-cat added. "No muttering under your breath when the humans come, our meows apparently aggravate them as well."

"What? Oh come on Iggy, they can't hear me anyway."

"Yes they can you git! You're the loudest out of all of us!"

"Says the dude who's yelling."

The conversation stopped abruptly when Augustus let out a violent string of coughs, and Germouser looked at the elder with concern.

"That reminds me" Germouser started. "Augustus, are you alright? You coughing has been getting worse."

"I'm alright Germouser." Augustus said with a somewhat hoarse voice when he stopped coughing.

Germouser was still worried. "Are you sure? Itabby, RomaCat, do you think you could leave Augustus extra provisions of water? Rainy season isn't too far ahead and-"

"I'm fine, a little coughing never hurt anyone." The elder said.

Germouser couldn't shake the feeling off. Cats Augustus' age certainly weren't as mobile as he was, but he knew that due to his old age, his coughing fits, coupled by the fact they lived in downright unhealthy conditions, it wouldn't be long before…

Germouser shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. He has to be at least a bit positive, especially for Itabby's sake.

"Ve~ Don't worry Germouser, Nanno is strong." Itabby said with confidence.

The old cat chuckled. "But, Itabby, I'm not your Nanno, remember?"

"Ve~ but you act like him, he was nice, and strong, and smart too!"

Germouser stared at the small cat through the bars of the cages.

They were all stuck in the worst place on earth, which could pass off as hell, and Itabby was always smiling. He didn't know if it was from stupidity or his happy go lucky attitude, but Germouser knew that Itabby didn't care if he himself was starving or dehydrated, or even freezing to death in the winter nights…

All that mattered to Itabby was that they were all still together.

He then slightly frowned when he saw Augustus start another coughing fit.

RomaCat and Augustus meant the world to him...if anything happened to them...he would definately crack.

"Kesesese~ don't be such a worry-wart Germouser, like Itabby said, Augustus is strong, the old cat will be able to live another 10 years easy! And we'll be busted out by then."

Germouser stared at his brother. "…Ja….I hope so…"

They all suddenly became deathly silent when saw the shed door open. Blinding light pouring in and disappearing as fast as it came as the door closed, a human now inside the shed.

The human was the constant reason of their grievances.

The middle aged balding man with glasses was silent as he walked across the room, passing the cages as he made his way to a bag of dry cat food in the corner of the room.

He grabbed two handfuls and started go one by one to all the cages, giving each a way too small amount of food, and just dropping it through the top of the cage, causing the small pieces to scatter about as they hit the bars, some going in the cage and landing in the dirty newspaper padding, and some flying about once they hit the bars and going on the floor or into another cage.

The cats just stared at him as he finished the last cage, which was where Itabby's, RomaCat's, and Augustus' resided.

The silence was then broken as Augustus broke into another coughing fit, and the other's could only watch in terror as the human snapped and grabbed the cage, and for roughly 3 seconds, started shaking it as it's inhabitants either bumped into each other or the wall, and some cat food and newspaper shredding even slipping through the bars and landing on the ground.

The others either looked away or closed their eyes. NorCat even covered his little brother's eyes and LietCat did the same, and Germouser bit his lip and glared at the human in deep hatred.

They all wished they could do something.

The shaking finally stopped, and the human put down the cage with a now prominent scowl on his face,

"Damned noisy cats." He spat. "You better shut up. I don't want to put up with you and your coughing. You know, you're all lucky I even remembered to feed you."

Itabby was now crying silently in the corner of the cage as the human keeps on yelling at his 'Nanno'

RomaCat composed himself and glared at the human, but was intrigued at the piece of blue cloth hanging from the human's pocket.

"You know, if I could have my way, I would kick you all into the street, but Marco won't let me, since he says you're all supposed to make us money one day, but if I did, what would you be then?!"

"…free…" Americat muttered, answering his question. The other cats glanced at his almost silent words, but they all knew that they were thinking the same thing.

The human then scoffed as he wasn't getting a reply and started to storm out of the shed.

"Fucking retarded cats. They can't understand shit."

The cats jumped slightly when the door slammed, but they all let out a breath of relief, and Germouser rushed as close as he could to Itabby and the two others.

"Itabby, are you alright? Are you hurt at all? What about you Augustus?" He asked, seriously wishing the bars between them would disappear so he could actually rush to Itabby's side.

"Ve~ …I'm all right captain…." The little cat said, stuttering from crying just a bit earlier.

Augustus went over by his 'Grandson's' side. "I'm okay too."

"Gee…Thanks for worrying for me guys, don't worry, it's just a concussion." RomaCat hissed.

Augustus smiled bitterly. "I'm sorry. I started all this, now we may not know if he'll come by next week. And I made some of the food drop so there's less food for us…"

Germouser shook his head. "Nein. It is not your fault. And me and bruder are happy to share what we have if you need it."

Without protest or whine, Prussicat merely nodded.

Augustus teared up and looked at the two.

"Grazie…you have no idea what this means to me."

* * *

For the rest of the day, everyone was more silent as they were busy. They were all getting the food that had landed in their cage and started to put it into the actual food bowl where it belonged, instead of touching the shredded newspaper. Just because they were cats, doesn't mean they had to eat like animals. And they were already dividing what provisions could be eaten, and what could be saved in case of unexpected halt of food.

RomaCat had also been curled up the rest of the day, not spoken a word to anyone, heck, not even cussed at all.

That night, before everyone went to turn in for the night (Although Augustus already was sleeping), Itabby was wondering about his brother's sudden quietness.

"Fratello?" Itabby said as he approached his brother.

The older glared at him. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be getting ready to sleep or something?"

Itabby jumped a bit at his brothers sudden anger. "Um…I was just wondering why you were quiet all day…"

RomaCat sighed and looked around if anyone was looking.

"Fine, I'll tell you but you have to keep it a secret. If you tell anyone, I will kill you." RomaCat whispered.

"Ve~ I promise." Itabby laid down to get to his brother's level and gasped as RomaCat stood up to reveal a blue handkerchief.

"Ve~ Where did you get that?"

RomaCat smirked. "I swiped it off that stupid human when as he stormed off when he wasn't looking."

"Ve~ wow…fratello is sneaky." Itabby said, feeling the handkerchief. "Ve~ It's so soft."

RomaCat gave a small smile. "Heh, you can have it."

Itabby jumped in surprise. "A-are you sure fratello?"

"I'm serious, it's cold so you can use it as a blanket or something…now get out of my face before I change my mind idiota."

"Ve~ grazie fratello." Itabby said happily, scurrying to the other side of the cage, handkerchief in mouth (How else could he carry it?)

"Ve~ look Germouser, I got a blanket!"

Germouser smiled at the small cat. "That's nice Itabby, now why don't you sleep, you've gone through a lot today."

"Ve~ okay! I'll sleep right here, next to you."

Germouser frowned when Itabby's 'next to you' was next to the cage bars, which was the closest he would ever get to him, but he went along with it and lied down, side against the bars, 'next to Itabby'.

Itabby yawned, handkerchief over him. "Ve~ buonanotte Germouser."

"Gute nacht Itabby."

The two close their eyes and drifted off to sleep, going into their imaginations where the bars weren't separating them.

Across the cage, Romano watched the two in jealousy.

_It's not fair damn it..._ he thought.

_Fratello has someone to talk to while I'm all alone…_

He looked at the other cages where everyone was already slumbering and stared at the obvious pairs.

SveCat and Fincat were snuggling together, though FinCat looked like he had a mix of fear and comfort on his face.

_Well at least you have someone bastard…_

DenCat and NorCat were also next to each other, NorCat seemingly pushing the other with his paw everytime he got close to him, also while curled around Icecat, who looked comfortable despite the quiet feud.

Americat and Iggy-cat were far from each other, but RomaCat could sense that even though Iggy-cat 'hated' AmeriCat, the two were still close.

And even PrussiCat and Catnada were sleeping next to each other, despite the bars separating them, and their tails entwined together.

RomaCat curled up by himself and started tearing up in self pity.

_Spain-Cat you bastard, why did you have to get adopted?_

* * *

"_Come on Fratello!" A 9 week old Itabby called out._

"_I'm coming you bastard." RomaCat snapped, catching up to his brother who seemed to run forward everytime RomaCat caught up with him._

"_Ve~ hurry up Fratello! Nanno said that we had to meet up next to the dumpster so we could eat dinner, and if we weren't there by sundown he would eat our share of the food!"_

_RomaCat sighed and quickened his pace. "Fine, but only because I'm hungry as fuck right now."_

_At the dumpster, the two met up with their grandpa who had caught 3 dead mice for dinner._

"_Eat up you two."_

_RomaCat stared at the mice with diguist. "Mmm, dead mice, yum…"_

"'_rnt 'ou g'nna eat th't fr't'llo?" Itabby asked with a full mouth, the mouse's tail hanging out his mouth._

_RomaCat's eye twitched, and he pushed the dead mouse towards his brother. "You can have it, I'm not hungry."_

_His grandfather looked with worry. "If you don't eat anything, you will become weak."_

_RomaCat fought the urge to vomit "I'll be fine Nanno."_

* * *

_After their dinner, the three started to make their way home, which was, to them, a under of huge tree in the park which was dug up by none other than Augustus._

_Itabby was chatting happily to his grandpa, talking about things he had done today with his brother, mostly playing with kids at the park and being called cute before their mothers would take them home._

_RomaCat was slightly annoyed at his brother's talking but was happy that it lightened the mood._

_However, their happiness was shattered when as they were going to pass an alleyway, a shadow emerged from the darkness, revealing it to be a dark grey, almost black cat with icy blue eyes, which he was using to glare at their Grandpa._

"_Julius…" the strange cat said with an deeply Germanic accented voice._

_Their grandpa stared at the dark stray with unease. "Tyrann, me and my grandsons are just passing by. Nothing more."_

_Tyrann chuckled. "Do you think I believe that? Julius, you were once the king of the 9 territories, fighting and even mauling others just for a piece of land. And now you're a simple grandfather? It sounds like bullcrap to me."_

_Julius winced at the curse word. "Please, not in front of the children."_

_Tyrann then diverted his attention towards RomaCat and Itabby, who was hiding behind his brother._

_Tyrann took a step forward and Julius took a protective stance in front of his grandchildren. He didn't like where this was going._

"_Do you think I was going to just let you go?"_

_Tyrann then pounced. Not at Julius, but at Itabby, but Julius head butted him midair and knocked him into the alleyway's brick wall which brought the 3 some time._

"_RomaCat! Take Itabby and run!" Julius yelled at his grandchildren, who jumped at the order._

"_Are you crazy?! We're not gonna leave you with that psycho!" RomaCat snapped._

"_Nanno let's go, Itabby pleaded."_

"_JUST DO IT!"_

_The two winced and did as he said, running as far as they could from the scene. Little did they know, that would be the last time they see their grandfather, alive._

_They ran into the park into their hole and RomaCat comforted his brother who cried himself to sleep while he himself was keeping himself from crying, instead, staying up to watch if his Nanno would return, or worse, if Tyrann would find them._

_His plans went askew as he started drifting off to sleep, a nightmare that would replay in his head every day for the rest of his life._

_The next morning, the two woke up covered in dirt and teary eyed as they remembered last night's occurrence._

_They ventured out of the tree and sought out for their grandpa, stopping and turning a different direction if they were close to the edge of the park. They didn't dare to leave in fear of what would happen if they did._

_They did this routine for a week straight. Every morning they would venture the park to search for their grandpa, eat what little food RomaCat was able to catch, then back to more searching. Then at night, the second it became dark, they would hide in the depths of the hole under the tree, paranoia and fear settling in on the two that someone that wasn't their grandfather would find them. Then in the morning after uneasy sleep, more searching._

_RomaCat had to admit he wanted to give up searching after the third day, but because of his brother's pleadings, he always gave in to searching just a little longer._

_It wasn't that he didn't want to abandon the hope of seeing his grandpa again; it was because ever since the third day, he felt like he was being watched._

_Soon, a week turned into two, and at the end of the last day of the second week, they decided to turn in for the night._

"_Ve~ good night fratello." Itabby said. "I know it. Tomorrow we'll find him."_

_RomaCat looked at his brother with sympathy. "Yeah…we will."_

_In the middle of the night, a slight rustling was heard due to RomaCat's amazing hearing and paranoia, and he awoke instantly, and jolted upright, which also woke his brother._

"_V-ve~ whats wrong f-fratello?"_

"_Quiet idiota…" RomaCat took a moment to listen to his surroundings. "…I think someone is watching us."_

_Itabby jumped at RomaCat's conclusion and instantly became teary eyed with fear._

_The rustling became more prominent and it soon turned into light footsteps, confirming the two's fears._

_The two stayed huddled together until the footsteps stopped._

"_Stay here Itabby"_

_Itabby shook with fear. "No! I don't want you to go! What if I never see you again like Nanno!? I don't wanna lose you too! I don't, I don't, I don't!"_

_Itabby started wailing and RomaCat felt himself tear up too. _

"_I promise I won't be like nanno. I'll be back."_

_It took a while, but Itabby nodded and curled up in and closed his eyes in case of the worst, and RomaCat swallowed his fears and peeked out the opening of the tree. _

_Nothing._

_All he saw was the usual view of the playground, the slide, merry go round, and the swings that swung and creaked creepily with every breeze._

_RomaCat was then taken by surprised as a dark figure jumped from a branch of the tree to the spot in front of him, causing him to panic._

"_I don't want to die! Don't kill me! Don't kill me Don't kill me"_

_He then remembered his little brother curled up in fear behind him and faced the dark figure in front of him._

"_But if you do, leave my little brother alone! I'll die fighting before you hurt Itabby" He growled, secretly hoping he didn't anger the figure._

_The figure didn't do anything, but soon cocked its head to the side._

"_Huh? Why would I try to kill you amigo?"_

"_What?" RomaCat was confused. Who was this guy? Was he lying and would kill him? He had no idea who he was._

_A car drove by, the lights flashing upon the dark figure, momentarily showing RomaCat what he looked like. Tan fur, Green eyes, dark brown splotches, and probably 2 weeks old than himself. Nothing like the dark gray Tyrann that approached them weeks ago._

"_Who the hell are you?!" RomaCat demanded._

"_Hm? I'm Spain-Cat, I've been kinda watching you every day, and you and your brother kinda seem lost."_

"_Is it safe to come out?" Itabby called out, eyes still closed in the fear of the screams he though he would of heard by now._

_RomaCat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's safe to come out Itabby"_

_Itabby popped out to face Spain-Cat "Bene! Ve~? Who are you?"_

"_I'm Spain-Cat, I've been watching you and your brother for 2 weeks. Are you two strays, or are you lost or something?"_

"_Ve~ We're not lost, we're looking for our Nanno, one night a scary bad guy came and he told us to run. And now we're finding him."_

_RomaCat glared at his brother "He doesn't have to know our life story fratello."_

_Spain-Cat felt some sympathy for the two._

"_Hey, why were you watching us in the first place you stalker bastard?" RomaCat demanded, remembering Spain-Cat's earlier statement._

_Spain-Cat chucked. "Well…umm this is sudden, but I kinda need…you know… a place to stay."_

"_Why the hell would we let you stay here? We barely know you!" RomaCat snapped._

_Spain-Cat smiled bitterly. "Well, it's kinda of a long story, but I got separated from my friend, and was dropped of in this part of town, but in a few days, I'll go back to traveling back home."_

_RomaCat stared at him and took his story into consideration. "Well… let me think about it…no!"_

"_Ve~ but fratello, he looking for his friend like we're looking for nanno, can he stay please?"_

"_Please Fratello?" Spain-Cat pleaded as well._

"_My name isn't Fratello! It's RomaCat!" RomaCat yelled at Spain-Cat._

"_Oh…well my names Spain-Cat!" Spain-Cat said brightly._

_RomaCat facepawed and stared at the two who were pleading, and ultimately gave in._

"_Chigi…fine…but just for a couple days, then I want you gone."_

_The two cheered happily, and Spain jumped through the opening to join the two. Soon, the three became huddled together, Itabby on one side, RomaCat on the other, and Spain-Cat in the middle, and it wasn't long before Itabby fell asleep, muttering something in his sleep about another fratello._

"_Hey, bastard." RomaCat called out, instantly waking Spain-Cat._

"_You better not hurt me or my fratello, or I will maul you."_

_Spain-Cat smiled." Don't worry, I only hurt mice, rats, and frogs!"_

"_Frogs" RomaCat asked questioningly._

"_Yup! And don't worry Roma~ I promise I'll always be here for you!"_

_RomaCat drifted off...at least it wasn't that bad being alone..._

* * *

RomaCat woke up in a sweat, dreaming about his past didn't exactly bring back good memories.

But he couldn't shake off the last words Spain-Cat said in his dream.

_"I promise I'll always be here for you!"_

"...Bastard…you broke your promise."

* * *

**Yes, Spain-Cat was there at some point, but at another point...I'll just explain it in another chapter...**

**And there's a scary human, sadly this won't be the last we see of him..**

**Reviews would mean the world to me**


	3. What will you do?

**Hey guys! ^^ I'm back after….what…a week? But to any reader waiting for an update, that can be forever, especially if boredom, I should know, my favorite story hasn't been updated in 1 year…That's like 10 years in Reader years!**

**Anyways…Here's the next chapter of Abandoned hope!**

* * *

NorCat didn't know why he was there.

Well…if you were to ask him, he would know the reason why, but he didn't know the reason god or whatever was up there, just decided to stick him into a depressing little shed, stuffed into tiny cages, starving his ass everyday, and going to sleep everynight, hoping that he will wake up the next morning.

It was enough to drive him mad. To protest, yell and go about in his confinement, screaming to be set free. But after that little fiasco with Augustus, Itabby, and RomaCat, he thought it would be safe to stay that emotionless, quiet cat, for the sake of DenCat and his little brother, IceCat.

Dear god…his little brother…

He always wondered why out of the cats in the world, his little brother, who was barely 10 months old, had to spend his whole kittenhood in this hellhole. He wasn't even a month old when he and his big brother was brought here.

At first, after seeing the humans treat the other cats the first few weeks they were there, NorCat worried that IceCat would be playful and noisy, which would make him annoy the humans, but during his kittenhood, IceCat proved to be almost as quiet as his brother, and wasn't playful at all, as he had no one to talk to.

He was mature for his age, which relieved and disturbed NorCat at the same time.

_IceCat shouldn't be cooped up all day like this…He should be playing in a field or park or…anywhere else but here for that matter…_NorCat thought.

"Hey bror?" NorCat snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes IceCat?"

"I'm hungry…"

NorCat's heart just broke right there. Though they were just given food the other day, their cage had been one of the few who decided to store away most of their food in case the next time they got food was going to be longer two week.

NorCat put a paw on his brother's head. "I know Ice…but you have to be patient."

IceCat didn't protest, instead silently nodding before going to the other side of the cage.

NorCat sighed and looked at his surroundings. _I'm sorry Ice…I failed..._

* * *

That night, though it wasn't a rare event, everyone couldn't seem to fall asleep. And while they admit it wasn't exactly the most perfect of conditions, it was one of those times that they could just curl up, and somewhat be comfortable, being with one another, as that was all they had at the moment. But for now, they attempted to sleep in comfortable silence.

Americat was the first to break that silence.

"Hey Iggy? Once we get out of here, what's the one thing you want to do the most?"

Iggy-Cat's eyes flickered open and his once peaceful face was replaced with a scowl.

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep, you git?" He whispered, but AmeriCat could tell he was clearly annoyed, but he brushed it off.

"I just wanted to know…"

"No, now go to sleep."

"Aww…come on, you must have like, a list you want to do once you're outta here…"

Iggy-Cat sighed but then thought about it for a while. What did he want to do? He had been cooped up in here so long, he didn't really want to think about the outside, it had been better to not hope for something he wouldn't see again…though…it had given him something to wish for didn't it?

"Well…I guess…if-"

"No, not 'if', 'when'" Americat interrupted.

"Right…_When_ I get out, I would just lie down in the park, and just breathe in the smell of the outside again…"

Americat beamed, satistfied at Iggy-Cat's response. "That's awesome Iggy!"

Iggy-Cat blushed at the compliment, and even felt somewhat…lighter, after sharing his mind.

Americat then turned to his brother. "What about you bro? What do you want to do once you get out?"

Catnada sort of jumped when the question was unexpectedly directed to him.

"M-me? U-um…..I don't k-know, I haven't really given it much thought…"

"Oh come on birdie! Tell us!" Prussicat called from his cage, everybody was not intently listening on the conversation and were getting interested. Some were even thinking about what _they_ would do once they were free.

This didn't help Catnada as he turned a bright red since Prussicat and even some others were now looking at him, expecting an answer.

"Well….I think I would want to just walk around the block again…"

Americat made a face. "Boo! That answer's lame Catnada."

"Okay fine, one we're out, I'm going to push you into a puddle."

"Oh I would like to see you try…"

"Ahem, weren't we talking about being free? It wouldn't be awesome if you two just ruined the moment." Prussicat intervened.

Catnada sweatdropped. "I'm s-sorry…well, what do you want to do when you're free Prussicat?"

Prussicat smirked, happy that Catnada picked him to share next. "Well, once the awesome me beats up those nasty humans, saves birdie, and gets out…" everybody groaned. "I would go back to traveling the city, I hate being in the same place for too long, it's unawesome. So once I'm out, I'm long gone."

Catnada's heart sank. He would just…leave? If they were out, Prussicat would just ditch him? Well, he didn't really want to dwell on it, they did say _if_ they were out, though, _here_ wasn't so much better…

Prussicat then turned his attention to Germouser. "What about you bruder? What are you going to do once we bust out?"

Germouser started to stutter, he didn't think of a response at all. "W-well….once I'm out, I'll…chase a butterfly?"

Prussicat was cracking up. "Oh Gott! That was hilarious, that's so manry…._"bro""_

"Shut up bruder, it was all I could think of. What about you Itabby? What will you do?"

Itabby was beaming at the fact he was going to share.

"Ve~ well, I don't know what I want to do, but the first thing I'm going to do is give Germouser a BIIIIIIIIIIIG hug." Germouser blushed profusely at Itabby's response, making Prussicat chuckle more, before being smacked on the head by Germouser's paw.

"Ve~ what about you Nanno? What will you do? Oh! Do you want to go to the park with me and frattelo? The little kids there are nice and they like to pet cats!"

Augustus chuckled at Itabby's excitement. "Sure Itabby, that's what I'll do once we get out….what about you RomaCat?"

RomaCat scowled. "Well It's about damned time someone asked me. Once I'm going to find-" He cut himself off. He almost told everybody that he was going to find Spain-Cat. And the last thing he needed was fucking sympathy.

"Ve~? What are you going to do Frattelo?"

"C-Chigi! You know what? Once I'm out, I'm just going to find a good sleeping place, far away from anyone. And I especially don't want to see another human EVER again. If I do, I'll scratch their face off."

Augustus frowned at his grandson. "That's not nice, you know that not ALL humans are bad…I mean some adopt us cats and they are very nice."

They were then interrupted by IceCat, who wanted to voice his opinion. "Y'know, If I ever get adopted, I just hope that human has a bigger cage, or gives more food when he feeds me every week."

NorCat frowned at his brother's outburst. IceCat had no idea what it was like outside…does he remember ANYTHING about the outside world? He didn't really want to get into it, to avoid depressing himself even further, so he just settled for correcting his brother.

"Don't interrupt IceCat, wait until your turn."

RomaCat scowled in IceCat's direction. "Yeah kid, don't interrupt…Aw Chigi! I forgot what I was going to say damn it! Oh whatever! Um….um…DenCat! What the hell are you gonna do?"

DenCat chuckled to himself before giving his answer. "Well once I'm out, I'm going to explore the vast lands, preferably by sea, and take Norgie with me! Okay! Icey, do you want to go?"

The small white cat shook his head. "No, I'm okay, besides, I don't really know what I could do if I'm free…"

DenCat frowned slightly. "Well, okay then…What about you Norge!?"

The Norwegian cat thought about it, as he was still worrying about his younger brother to even think of an answer earlier. "Well…I guess I could establish reconnections with the forest trolls and pixies, It's been forever since the last time I saw them…"

Everybody but Iggy-Cat had no idea what NorCat was talking about.

NorCat shrugged it off when he saw everyone's confused stares.

"What about you SveCat?"

SveCat gave a 'hn' in response, and cleared his voice to give out his answer.

"W'll, 'm g'nna t'ke m' w'fe 'nd j'st f'nd s'm'wh're t' l've h'pp'ly…wh't 'bout you w'fe?"

The small cat squeaked in response when SveCat turned his head towards him. "W-well, I want to go back and find a nice place to live too and umm yeah…what about you Estonicat?"

The seemingly bespeckled (but not really) cat in the next cage over, nodded. "Well, when I'm out, I think I might just try to live on my own for a while…and you LatviCat?"

The tiny brown cat was shaking when he saw that everyone was facing him.

"Yeah bitty LatviCat" Russicat put a paw on LatviCat's head, somewhat pushing him down in the process. "What do you want to do?"

The tiny cat just started shaking more. "W-well, i-if I'm out, I-I might t-try to find a n-nice human and g-go home with him o-or her…now c-can you please stop pressing down on me? Please?!"

Russicat removed his paw from LatviCat's head, chuckling as he did so, and he turned to LietCat. "What about you LietCat? What do you want to do?"

"Well, I might try to find my friend, you see, his name is PolCat…I don't w-want to go into details but yeah…what about you Russicat?"

Russicat smiled. "Well, when I'm out, I want to find a warn field, maybe with those yellow flowers, I think they are called sunflowers…but I mostly want to be warm, da~?"

LietCat smiled. Though Russicat could be a little…psycho at times, he did have his moments.

* * *

A bit later, once the whole 'once you're free' ordeal was over, they all drifted back to sleep. Bidding their goodnights, and calling it a night.

Iggy-Cat however, realized something, and became fully wide awake, and rached through the bars enough to reach and shake Americat awake.

Americat's eyes fluttered, and he awoke. "Hm? What is it Iggs? Everyone's asleep now…"

Iggy-Cat glared at him. "You never told us."

"Hm? Told you what?"

Iggy-Cat facepawed, before asking Americat the same question he had awoken _him_ with.

"What would you do once you're free?"

AmeriCat smiled. "Oh…that…"

"Yes _that_, now answer the question. You started this whole discussion, you might as well at least contribute to it, whether or not everyone else is asleep."

"Alright, alright, jeez, you're gonna wake everyone up…"

"Okay fine, but what _are _you going to do AmeriCat? Run around, play with Catnada, be a hero?"

"Cry."

Iggy-Cat was taken aback by his answer, but was curious all the while.

"Cry?"

Americat chuckled bitterly a bit before becoming somber and explaining. "I know it sounds weird but…it's because we've been trapped here so long, all I really want to do when if I'm free is just cry over the fact that it's over. I mean, look where we are! I promised myself that I would protect Catnada, and now I can't keep my promise without the chance of Jack or Mario doing something to you or him without me being stuck here, not being able to do a damned thing about it! I'm useless!"

Americat's eyes were now moist, and Iggy-Cat felt bad for making Americat feel even worse.

"Hey, chin up lad. It's alright to cry. And what do you mean _if?_ Weren't you the one who corrected me to say when we are free? When we are all free? And haven't you seen what you have done tonight? You've filled all these cats with hope. Hope and even thoughts they didn't think they would think about the months they've spent here. So don't tell me you're useless, you git!"

Americat smiled. "…Thanks Iggs, I needed that."

"Exactly, and besides, you can protect your brother. Aren't you supposed to be the hero after all?"

Americat excitedly nodded his head. "You're right! I'll be the hero, for my bro, and you…"

Iggy-cat blushed. "R-right, but even if you are a hero, heroes need sleep, so I advise that you sleep now lad."

Americat chuckled. "You're right…I guess…well…good night Iggy!"

Iggy-Cat returned the gesture and curled up into a sleeping position.

_That idiot needs to know that he's the reason half of the cat's here even have the strength to smile…and make me laugh…_

* * *

**A bit shorter than last chapter, but yup! ^^**

**From this point on, I'm hoping I can have the actual plot rolling, and some interesting stuff happening, or at least a somewhat of an interesting thing happening…**

**I can tell you though, that peaceful times like these for the cats won't be so often as much anymore…**

**I also want to tell you that in a distant chapter, a couple new cats will join! One at a time though…and you will know one, but the other will be totes an OC of mine, but for those who hate OC's…well just brave it for a couple chapters.**

**Well, that's it for now I guess. Please review? I'm having a sucky day T.T **

**That reminds me, I'm sorry for those who got random updates from me about two stories I uploaded, but are now deleted, its because of some…issues I've had with them…and rules…aka, the reason of my sucky day. **


	4. Guilt trip in a guilt dream

**Okay, I don't really know what to say since nothing really has been going on, so I guess I just thank the peoples so far since there's not that much to actually to thank, but each and every single one has meant so much to me in ways you don't know.**

**I would especially like to thank AelanRyland011, who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story, and in response to your last review, here's a Dencat and Norcat plushie. ^^**

**Also hugs and pasta to hurricaneclaw, Trinn, quietcrash, and Boba, for reviewing, you guys rock !**

**A giant Russia hug to Elizaveta Hedervary(luv your username btw), pasta-pizza-Hetalia (also user name ftw), samfoxy234, and Steve The Star, who all faved this story.**

**And finally, a glomp to: dreamergirl127, Elizaveta Hedervary, KuroKoSuki, pasta-pizza-Hetalia, psychokittenterror, quietcrash, and shadowwolf64, who all put put me on their alert list.**

* * *

**Okay, I think I held you up long enough, so here's chapter 4!**

IggyCat actually enjoyed days like these. Everybody would be either quiet and talk amongst themselves, while he would have a chance to sleep in and just dream.

Some of those dreams were dangerous for him however.

While his mind did tend to wander, often drifting off to some fantasyland with fairies of any other magical creatures such as unicorns or elves, most days now, he would dream, and it would quickly escalate into a nightmarish dream which he couldn't escape on his own.

Unfortunately, his dream today had a slim chance of being a happy one.

_Everyone today is so peaceful…_IggyCat thought, looking around to find Americat still not awake (On a good day, he could sleep until noon), while his brother chatted happily with Prussicat. Germouser was listening to Itabby, who refused to even stop to breathe as he ranted on about his day, and everyone else was either minding their own business, or like him, being smart enough to take the day off.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do (there wasn't much to do anyways), Iggy curled up, and as his eyelids grew heavier, he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew, he was on the street. Yes, like an actual street on the outside. There were no cages, or the occasional smell of cigarettes coming from the outside when Jack or Marco decided to smoke, and no limitations.

He was free.

"W-where am I?" He wondered outloud, jumping in surprise a bit as he took a step on the black pavement of the road. The side of his lips twitched upwards slightly when a blueish-green fairy hovered towards him. He hadn't seen a fairy since he was taken in.

"Don't you see Iggy-cat? You're free!"

He was about to jump with excitement, screaming in joy, and bursting with such hyperness that he could run in circles, chasing his tail like an idiot…like…a certain…blond furred idiot…

His smile dropped and the fairy grew in worry as his face grew more serious.

"Wait…what about the others? Wh-what about NorCat and Itabby? Did they get out too? What about Americat?!"

"Don't you remember IggyCat? You left them." An ominous feminine voice answered behind IggyCat. The fairy gasped in shock and flew away quickly, and IggyCat's eyes widened as he recognized that voice.

He turned around, and it seemed as if the sky had turned red as the clouds receded, leaving behind thunderclouds, and the slight breeze turning into a harsh gust.

The figure behind him was shrouded by the dark settings of the sky, but IggyCat didn't need the light to recognize the voice, and he could distinctly make out the feline shape and the lack of triangular ears, which lead him to believe that it was another Scottish fold.

IggyCat gulped and faced the figure.

"You…"

"Yeah it's me, I haven't seen you in so long IggyCat…"

IggyCat could tell this was a nightmare, since it was only in his dreams that _she_ appeared. But…everything felt so real…he could smell the surroundings, feel the ground he was standing on, and feel the random bits of debris that the gust blew over towards his body. And he could feel the nostalgic feel of guilt and fear. It had to be real.

"Just tell me where my friends are IreCat."

The dark figure, IreCat, chuckled. "I said it earlier. You left them. You abandoned them for your freedom. Like you abandoned me."

IggyCat shook his head furiously. "I told you, I would never abandon you."

"But you did!" IreCat snapped.

IggyCat winced at the venom in her words, and he could feel the tears forming as the intensity of guilt got to him.

"I WOULD NEVER ABANDON MY LITTLE SISTER!"

The gust seemed to grow more violent to the point where it was deafening, but IggyCat could hear the sound of an echo of his name, repeating over and over again just to torment him.

"_But you did Iggy~…"_

The ground gave in and IggyCat fell through the hole, looking up as he fell and his last sight was IreCat, standing over the edge of the sinkhole, her unforgiving sky-blue eyes staring into his very soul. Eyes that were coincidentally the same shade as Americat's.

_Iggy~_

Though he was falling, he could here the call of his name echoing and repeating.

"Damn it! Stop!"

_Iggy~…_

"I'm sorry!" The tears were now falling and freefalling into the darkness around him.

_IggyCat?_

IggyCat could feel his body reach the ground, but before he could feel the pain of impact, he jolted awake, actually jumping to his feet and hitting his head on the top bars of his cage.

He looked around frantically. Same cage and same cats. He didn't go anywhere. He checked his bodies and there were no injuries, aside from the now splitting headache he was now throbbing.

_I'm still alive…It was just a dream._

"IggyCat?"

IggyCat jumped and turned towards the orgins of the voice, where a slightly confused LatviCat was sitting behind the bars of his cage.

"A-are you o-okay? I s-saw you hit y-your head."

IggyCat looked at the tiny cat and attempted to fake a smile for him.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, just….a bad dream is all…so was there anything you need lad?"

LatviCat jumped a bit and went on to explaining. "Um…. Me a-and umm… EstoniC-cat and L-lietcat kind o-of need m-more food b-because R-russicat a-ate m-most of it, a-and I-I thought w-we could ask you, b-but it's o-okay if you s-say n-no, and I-I can ask S-sveCat b-but he's kinda s-scary-"

IggyCat could see LatviCat's point, and cut him off from ranting anymore. "It's okay lad, I have plenty to share, since I have been saving most of what I don't eat, and I don't have a cagemate to share with if you know what I mean."

IggyCat lifted his food bowl, which on the interior, only showed a couple pieces of food, but once he moved it aside, LatviCat could see a growing pile of food which was hidden under the bowl.

IggyCat smiled when he saw LatviCat's eyes widen at the pile.

_It's probably more food than the lad's seen at one time,and this isn't even much!_

"You can have it all."

Latvicat jumped at IggyCat's last words.

"A-are you s-sure? B-but it's your f-food and-"

"I've gone longer without much food. And anyways lad, This is just a storage, I save most of what they give us every week, so I barely touch this reserve. I can start over anytime."

Before LatviCat could protest, IggyCat started sweeping the pile of food between the bars of the cages, in front of LatviCat.

Once he was done, LatviCat had a nervous smile, though it was one of gratitude.

"T-thank you IggyCat…s-so much."

"You're welcome. Now, while the others are asleep, take the food bowl and slip it over the pile, to hide it. And don't you dare let that Russicat steal my gift to you!"

LatviCat chuckled nervously, though the thought of standing up to Russicat kind of threw him off.

"um…I-I'll try."

IggyCat nodded and LatviCat trotted off to the other side of his cage. Their cages had the size of two cages combined, to fit the 4 inhabitants, but due to LatviCat's small size, he could go about in the cage with some ease. IggyCat was jealous.

"Iggy?"

IggyCat turned around once more, and turned towards Americat, who had a look of worry on his face.

"Catnada told me that he saw you hit your head on the top of your cage. You okay?"

"First off…It's 'are you alright?' and secondly, yes. I was just startled is all."

Americat sighed a breath of relief. "Okay…just making sure. But if there's something bothering you, I'm always here for you.

_Like you abandoned me!_

The voice returned to IggyCats mind, as he stared into Americat's eyes. The same…shade as…

He could feel his stomach turning, and with growing nervousness, he simply nodded his head, leaving an unsure AmeriCat to cautiously go about with his business.

IggyCat curled up again, though he didn't dare to close his eyes.

Within hours later, the cats grew quiet as the door of the shed slammed open, and Marco walking in, a sack in hand.

"Okay you runts. We have another mangy stray joining us."

As he walked by the cages, the odor of smoke emitted off of him, causing some of the cats to scrunch up their noses.

Marco's eyes suddenly gazed towards IggyCat as he stopped in front of his cage.

"You don't have a buddy right? So it'll be staying with you, and I don't want any complaints, or you'll be spending the night in the trashcan."

IggyCat gulped. The trashcan was an actual punishment for the cats. Marco and Jack used it often on AmeriCat or PrussiCat, and the only reason they feared it was because once inside, Marco or Jack would put weights on top, cutting off circulation of air to the inside. Prussicat barely survived the last time he was in there.

As Marco opened the sack, he reached in and held the contents in his hands by the scruff.

IggyCat's eyes widened. _No…_

Marco opened the cage and hastily threw the cat into the cage, causing the cat's head to have contact with the back of the cage, and going into unconsciousness.

Marco then left the shed without another word. Causing the other cats to be speechless as well.

"Ve~ They're so similar"

As the orange and white newcomer awoke, her gaze fell upon IggyCat, and she gasped as her sky blue irises focused on him.

"I-IggyCat?"


	5. And the drama begins

**Hello people of the fanfiction world! I have to say, I seriously love these reviews 3 **

**Also, to ****The-goddamn-Iron-girl****, Can I join? I'm a cat lady now too, Let no photographic evidence that I have a small terrier tell you any different XD**

**Also to those who Faved/Reviewed/Alerted: Here's a *coughcoughblackmailevidenceC oughcough* picture of Arthur in a maid costume.**

* * *

"I-IggyCat?"

Iggycat was frozen in shock. He had just had a guilt dream about his sister, and here she was…here...right now…with him...oh the irony...

He tried to think of the word that fits this predicament. Oh yeah: Ho-ly Crap.

"Ve~ Hey bella, do you have a tom in your life? Because I see you in my future~" Itabby said, not even attempting to read the atmostphere, he got close enough to the bars though for Germouser to slip his paw through, and smack Itabby.

IggyCat snapped out of his shock and started stuttering."D-Do you have any idea who you're talking to, you git!? That's my sister!"

"Sister?!" Almost everybody else yelled in unison.

Americat laughed "She does look like you, but she seems more nicer! Not like grouchy ol' you."

IreCat looked up from where she was resting, aware that everyone was talking about her "Yeah, I'm his sister, and what do you mean grouchy? He's always been nice as far as I remember."

"Dudette, you've seriously haven't seen him when he wakes up then"

IggyCat rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "IreCat…" He started, saying her name in a voice as if he expected to never say it again. " this is Americat. Don't mind him, he's just an idiot."

"A loveable idiot right Iggy?!"

IggyCat blushed. "R-right…anyways, yes, that is Americat, and that's his brother Catnada over there." IggyCat gestured to Catnada, who IreCat had to focus on hard to even see.

Once she saw him, she blushed a bit. "I-I am so sorry, I didn't even see you."

"I-It's okay….no one does…"

"I see you birdie!"

IggyCat cleared his throat to direct his sister's attention to him again. "And that is Prussicat, the one who just talked…and his brother Germouser, and over there is Itabby (enter the: Ve~), and his brother RomaCat, Augustus, who is the oldest and wisest out of all of us (Augustus: "Hello young Miss") LatviCat, EstoniCat, LietCat, Russicat, DenCat, NorCat, IceCat, FinCat, and SveCat…"

IreCat nodded. "Okay, I think I got all that. So where are we anyway? The pound right?"

An uncomfortable atmosphere took over, and everyone hung their heads as Ireland tilted her head in confusion.

"Ve~ sorry bella, but... we're not in the pound..."

"I-I don't get it..." IreCat looked to her brother for answers. "If we're not in the pound, where are we?"

IggyCat bit his lip as he stared at his long lost sister.

"…hell…."

* * *

For the rest of the day, IggyCat went on to explaining their lives to IreCat, who merely nodded silently as he got into more details, trying to keep in mind the tips and warnings he gave her.

"So…If those humans come by, I try not to make a sound?"

IggyCat nodded. "Correct. Jack is especially quick to anger, and he will usually use punishments such as shaking the cage violently, or locking us up in the rubbish bin, which, can be lethal as there is a limited amount of air supply in there."

"That sounds horrible!"

"And that's not the end of it…"

She stared at her brother in horror. "So…is there no way out of this?"

IggyCat was taken aback. What was he supposed to say: Nope, you get to stay here forever until you die? He didn't want to do that, especially since he was supposed to be her big brother and protect her. He mentally smacked himself. God, he sounded like Americat right now. Wait! There was always the hope of adoption…

"Well…there is one way out…through adoption, when another human comes in and takes us, but…the last time, and only time that I'm aware that it's happened, was 8 months ago, when my former roommate, Tama, was adopted."

"Oh" IreCat said, though the tone in her voice made it obvious that she didn't understand.

"Well, chin up, there is always a hope, isn't there? I promise, you won't have to stay here for more than …10 weeks."

IreCat winced at the term '10 weeks'

"I-IreCat? W-what's wrong?"

She turned away. "It's just that…I hope I'm not here for more than 10 weeks…I'd rather it happens outside"

IggyCat was confused. What random nonsense was his sister talking about? "Well…I can't really promise you'll be in here less than 10 weeks, I mean, I'm trying to be hopeful, but I have to be realistic, but you will get out, However…w-what were you r-referring to when you said...it?"

She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should tell him. But in the end, she sighed and looked him in the eyes before telling him her secret that somehow was heard by everyone else in the process.

"Iggy…you're going to be an uncle"

For the second time that day, IggyCat went into shock.

* * *

"D-did you h-hear LietCat? M-Ms. IreCat said that she is pregnant…" LatviCat gossiped to LietCat, the atmosphere for the rest of the night had been awkwardly silent as IggyCat refused to talk to anybody, so LatviCat attempted to lighten the atmosphere by talking to anybody who wanted to talk.

"Yes, I've heard, pity they have to be born in such a undesirable place though…"

"Oh…" LatviCat remembered that a small cage was no place for a litter to be born. Especially in these conditions.

"W-well…I hope all goes well…"

LietCat gave LatviCat a small smile before placing a gentle paw on his head.

"I hope all goes well too…for all of us…"

* * *

"Ve~ IggyCat is sad Nanno, isn't he happy that his sister is here?"

Augustus smiled sadly at the younger. "Well…sometimes, some things don't go as smoothly as you think it would be….they'll be fine in no time…don't worry…"

"Ve~ I hope you're right Nanno…oh yeah! Do you want to eat some food Nanno? We still have a lot since we saved most of what we got~"

Augustus responded with a light coughing fit and shook his head once he stopped, lying down when his legs felt too tired to support his body. "T-thank you…but Nanno is a little…tired….I'll just stay here for now…but you and RomaCat go on and eat and just….save me some okay?"

Itabby nodded and went over to his brother, who he started to whine about food to.

Augustus chuckled at his 'grandsons'. He really did think of them as family and he couldn't stand to think what would happen if he lost them.

He attempted to stand up to join in on the conversation, and chuckled bitterly when his legs failed him and he went back into a lying position, out of breath from exerting his energy.

_But…I wonder what would happen if they lost…no…I have to keep fighting, a-and keep laughing, and stay alive…_

_But….it's getting harder for me to breathe…_

* * *

"IggyCat…come on, you have to talk to me…"

IggyCat only curled up tighter. "No, there's... nothing to talk about…"

"Iggy..."

"The first time I see you in God knows how long, and you tell me you're pregnant.."

"Well what am I supposed to do!?" IreCat snapped. "You disappeared from my life a long time ago brother! And you were all I had! You know as well as I do that mom ditched us the second we could walk, and when you disappeared I-…"

IreCat gave up and went to the other side of the cage to sit in her own corner. She stopped holding back the tears she was fighting so hard to keep from falling and they were now freely running down her face, wetting her fur.

IggyCat, on the other hand, felt downright horrible.

He remembered that when he was first captured by Marco, the last words he had heard from his sister was 'Don't go!', and that day forward, he didn't know what had happened to her, or if she hated him for leaving her, and here she was, not showing hatred when she first came, but now, she was crying, because of him.

He mentally slapped himself for screwing everything up.

"I'm sorry sister…I-It's just that…It's just-…I didn't know how to react… the last time I had seen you, you were just a kitten then, and for you to be pregnant all of a sudden...I-I forgot you're not a kitten anymore..."

"I'm really not a kitten anymore Brother...You have no idea….what happened to me after you left me..."

IggyCat curled up again, his mind refusing to sleep as he dwelled on IreCat's last words.

_I-I really am sorry..._

All of them weren't prepared for the long weeks that were to come.

**Chapter 5 is done! This chappy is way shorter than the others though T~T, I hope I can have longer chapters after this...**

**But IreCat is pregnant! What shall happen now ot the gang? And what is happening with Augustus? *Gasps*Find out in the next chapter!**

**I put that small segment with LietCat and LatviCat mostly because I felt like they don't get enough screentime, but theres a good reason! It's because right now, we're focusing on IggyCat and Itabby's family's lives, though I will try to involve the others in future chapters.**

**Reviews please? *Puppy dog look* I'll give you a Maple Flavoured cookie~ though I have scone, pasta, hamburger, salmiakki flavours too~**


	6. Know thy neighbor

**Hello peeps! Tis been a week already huh? Sophmore slump has hit me like a train and I refuse to do my homework….until later…maybe…**

**Well, I won't pester you with my personal life, but I do want to thank all of those who reviewed, s-six reviews? M-mon dieu! I've never gotten that much in one chappy *Faints*Well, cookies to you all, im surprised no one wants the hamburger ones…**

**And thank you peoples who faved this story, I know you're there, behind the computer screen XD**

**Well, new chappie :D**

* * *

_2 weeks ago_

"Leave me alone, brother…"

IreCat shoo'd IggyCat off. IggyCat had still been trying to make up with his sister after their little argument 2 weeks ago, though his attempts had been futile, with him trying everything, attempting to talk to her, leave extra water, and even offer her food, which, due to her cravings, she ate anyway, when IggyCat wasn't looking of course.

IreCat had changed a bit too in the last 2 weeks, though her tummy was barely showing, her cravings had gotten to the point where she ate most of IggyCat's newly saved up food, and her moods tended to switch to extremes. Once, she almost clawed IggyCat's face for even attempting to talk to her.

Augustus, who knew much about kittens and especially female cats, predicted the birth would happen soon, though he also guessed it wouldn't be a large litter, due to her not-so-large stomach, which relieved everyone, somewhat…

"Well, alright then, b-but food is in the bowl if you want"

IreCat rolled her eyes. "Iggy, the food is always in the bowl, and there's only about 20 pieces anyway."

Americat, Catnada, and Prussicat watched as IggyCat walked away dejected, and curl up in an opposing corner, which wasn't really far from his sister, which made the situation awkward.

"Kesesese~ well that must've sucked for him"

Catnada sighed. "Don't be like that, he's trying his best to make up with his sister…"

"Well, it still sucks for him, I mean, not all brotherly relationships can be like me and my bruder, right~? Germouser?" Prussicat asked his brother, who ignored him and chatted away with Itabby.

Prussicat huffed when Germouser didn't turn towards him. "….Well, we're still close."

Catnada rolled his eyes, then turned towards Americat. "A-Americat, why don't you cheer up IggyCat? He might really need the moral support…"

Americat kept his eyes trained IggyCat in the other cage, sighing. "I-I want to bro, but…I don't…really know what to do…"

Both Catnada and Prussicat jumped and froze, Catnada wondering if he had heard his brother correctly.

"W-what?! Americat! Don't be like that! I mean, a-aren't you supposed to be...I don't know…a hero?" Catnada said, stressing the last two words so much that Americat flinched.

The words 'the hero' echoed in Americat's mind and something clicked in his mind, something that caused him to stand up and make his way to the other side of the cage.

"You're right bro, I'm gonna be Iggy's hero right now."

Americat scrurried off to the other side of the cage (Which is about a foot and a half away).

Prussicat let out a breath of relief. "I thought he would never go, right birdie? So…I still have that one plan to tunnel your way under the metal bars and go into this cage."

"Not going to happen…."

Prussicat rolled his eyes and laughed. "Kesese~ Not yet, birdie."

* * *

On the other side of the cage, Americat cleared his head, trying to think of what to say to IggyCat.

"Umm…I-iggy?"

IggyCat turned around, the nickname catching him off and thinking it was his sister, though he was both disappointed and happy to see that it was Americat. He walked closer to the bars.

"Hello…Americat…H-How are you?"

"Iggy, last time I saw you was yesterday. And I was going to ask you the same thing. Um…did you get your sister to talk to you?"

"No he did not!" IreCat exclaimed from her corner.

"Right…I wasn't able to…" IggyCat lowered his voice to a whisper so his sister wouldn't hear.

Americat slipped his paw through the bar to put a paw on IggyCat's shoulders(?). "Iggy, it'll be alright, you're not bad once someone gets to know you, and she's your sister after all."

IggyCat sighed. "I-I just don't know what I'll do…"

"Hey, you'll know what to do, now come on and help me and Prussicat plan a way to dig under the cages."

IggyCat raised an eyebrow. "How the hell is he going to do that? There are bars under the cages…and a table."

"I don't know…all he told me is something about getting his liebling over there? Who's libeling?"

"I don't really know…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in about 2 cages over, Augustus was enjoying some time to himself, lying down in the corner. He hadn't move much in the last two weeks, making an excuse that he was tired or that it was comfy in the corner, when in fact, he could feel himself become weaker. Now, he could barely stand for more than a minute without feeling the fatigue that made his knees shake before he would collapse again.

He smiled and acted tough, but sooner or later, he wouldn't be able to hide it as easily.

"Are you okay?"

Augustus looked to side of the cage, IceCat was staring at him with cold, yet worried lavender eyes.

Augustus smiled. "Yeah, of course I am~ We don't really interact much…IceCat right?"

IceCat nodded. "Yes…but, are you sure? You don't get up as much, and you usually like to move around a lot."

Augustus chuckled bitterly. "So…you can tell?"

IceCat slowly nodded, and Augustus sighed. "Yeah…I'm not feeling so hot right now…b-but don't tell the others alright?"

IceCat looked at Itabby and RomaCat, who were minding their own business, and nodded.

"Promise."

Augustus smiled at his newly found friend, and found it as a good opportunity to tell IceCat more about him.

"Hey, you want to know a story?"

IceCat's eyes twinkled with slight bewilderment at the word story, and cocked his head a bit.

"What is it about?"

"It's about my adventures from being a stray."

From that point on, until Augustus was finished, which took hours, IceCat listened to every word, becoming more and more enticed to the stories of Augustus running away from a pack of dogs, meeting female strays, and once, being a pet to a nice lady until she abandoned him when she had to move.

"That's amazing." IceCat breathed.

"yup"

"So…what is it like? To be someone's pet? Is it really what it sounds like? Bigger cage and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Augustus cut him off. "Let me explain, you seem to have the wrong ideas. Shen you're a pet, you're not in a cage, unless you go to those god-forsaken vets *shiver*"

"T-theres no cages?"

Augustus nodded, smiling as he looked back on what seemed to be good memories. "Si, no cages, most of the time, and you have everything, a comfy bed, a nice owner if you're lucky,a bunch of yummy cat food and you can even have a small toy! Plus, being not in a cage is wonderful, being able to explore the house, or climbing up in high places…"

"I-I hope I can go to a…house… one day…"

"You will, little one…you will, I'm sure of it."

"Hey IceCat! Today, we're gonna eat! Yo Icey!"

IceCat and Augustus turned their attention towards DenCat and NorCat, who smacked the former with his paw for yelling."

"I…have to go…I hope I can hear more of your stories." IceCat said, bowing his head and going towards his brother and DenCat.

Augustus smiled. "…I hope so too…"

Augustus let out a cough.

* * *

_Stupid brothers…Why can't he see that I'm angry at him…I mean…I'm happy to see that he's alive but…no, I'm angry at him!_ IreCat was arguing with herself in the corner of her cage. She knew that IggyCat meant well, and was just shocked but, she didn't want to be the first to drop the argument.

"Umm….M-Ms. Irecat?"

IreCat looked up and glared at the first thing she saw, scaring FinCat, who, when she saw it was him, she softened her expression.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, um…SweCat? Is it?"

FinCat chuckled and shook his head. "No, that's SveCat" He said, gesturing to SveCat who was in the corner of the cage, watching the two. "I'm FinCat, but…I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

Irecat sighed. "I-I'm fine…"

"It's about your brother isn't it?"

IreCat gasped in shock. "H-How'd you know?!"

"O-oh umm…SveCat told me, he said you k-kinda look sad b-but he s-said it might be because you're regretting something."

IreCat's mouth gaped with every word that came out of FinCat's mouth.

"W-well, he's really good at reading expressions, I'll give him that." She said, glancing a bit at SveCat.

"Hn."

IreCat sighed. "B-but…It's just that….w-well, I don't want to talk about it…"

FinCat gave a heartfelt smile. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm always here, a-and SveCat is a good listener too."

FinCat turned to leave, when IreCat's paw stopped him.

"Wait…I just wanted to say, thanks…"

"You're welcome…s-so…you kittens, have you thought of any names?"

IreCat blushed. "Well, I have a strong feeling it might just be one, but…I don't know…I have some ideas… If it's a girl, I might go with Rose or something, but I hope it's a boy…s-since I have the most perfect name for it."

"W-what is it?"

"Well…It's a name after a rumor our mom had about her being washed away to sea, and she landed on this one country, though….it wasn't really a country…hmmm…"

FinCat chuckled. "Well, whatever his or her name is, I bet he or she will be cute."

All of a sudden, IreCat let out a painful yowl, falling to her sides.

Finland, and everybody else panicked, though IggyCat was the first to her side.

All hatred between the two siblings were dissipated as she stared at his with panicked eyes.

"T-the kittens…"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Don't you just love Cliffies? **

**So anyways, I have no idea myself what will happen next chapter, it may be short as I have no idea how the **** kittens are born, so I will go on ze internet and probably scar myself for life with the videos, okay? M'kay…(though, if you have any experience with kitten birth, please PM me, I will love you forever.) Or, I might skip the kittybirth, who knows *Shrugs***

**Reviews? All the cookies I have left are these Hamburger ones though D:**


	7. A new kitten, and It's a

**Okay, I have been gone waaaaaay too long. Ummm….a couple of good/bad news, good news is, the day I uploaded my last chapter for this fic, chapter 6, about an hour later, I, became an aunt, and my new nephew's name is Matthew XD**

**Umm…bad news is: I'm starting to flunk the 10th grade, so I have to start diverting my time to my school if I want to pass the semester. I'll say more on how this will affect my fanfics in the footnotes.**

**And again: I do not own Hetalia or the Cats….or this computer :(**

* * *

Irecat viewed the world the way one would view a tv that had been muted.

First, she knew that something was wrong with her ears, because she couldn't hear a thing. She assumed that everyone had been quiet, but since IggyCat was standing above her, mouthing words that she couldn't make out, she ruled that theory out.

She could also see that everyone was panicked….or at least freaked out…LatviCat had passed out, and if her body wasn't in so much pain, she would've worried for the little kitten.

And the pain…well, to put it in terms, she felt like her body was about to be split open.

With the pain increasing every moment, she gave an instinctive push, feeling all the pain go away, before falling into a state of unconsciousness.

A state of unconsciousness, in fact, so deep, that she felt the world, the smell of dampened wood and rusted metal of the bars, all past grudges against her brother, and all other senses, slip away, as her breath slowed. Her last sight being IggyCat panic as he tried so desperately to help.

She chuckled a bit to herself before coming into realization.

_I…I don't think I'm gonna make it….._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_Flashback~_

"_Where are we going IggyCat?" A young IreCat asked her brother, twinkling blue irises focused on him as they trotted down the paved street._

"_Well, of course, we are going to find food! It's almost noon, and we haven't anything to eat!"_

"_Oh…well…what are we going to eat? Oh! We can catch a mouse, or a bird!"_

_IggyCat shivered in response. "We will not be catching small creatures to eat! The fairies say that they are friends of the forest and must be protected."_

_IreCat cocked her head in confusion. "How do you talk to fairies brother? I never see them, and the other kittens say that they don't exist. How do I know that you're just making this up?"_

_IggyCat smiled at his sister. "Well, if you believe in something enough, it won't matter what others say…It will always be real to you."_

"_I don't understand…"_

_IggyCat stopped walking and tries to think of a way to explain to the small kitten._

"_Well, let us put it this way…you know that I care about you right? And I would protect you in any situation?"_

_IreCat nodded._

"_Well…" IggyCat continued. "let's say I was gone for a while. You would still be safe because I will still be with you. Symbolically."_

"_I-I still don't understand…" IreCat pouted slightly._

_IggyCat chuckled. "Well, you will when you're older."_

_IggyCat's smile slowly turned into a frown as his ears started to twitch._

"_Do you hear-"_

"_IggyCat! Behind you!"_

_IggyCat didn't get to react as a man swung the butterfly net down, trapping IggyCat within the net._

"_Got one!" The man said. "Jack! Get the other one!"_

_IggyCat's eyes widened. "IreCat! RUN!"_

"_B-but-" IreCat hesitated, but once the other man, Jack, started to come from the side, IreCat ran into the nearest alley, the man following behind._

_Marco, the man holding IggyCat, opened the back of a moving truck, forcing IggyCat into a small cage which he didn't know at the time, would be his home for much of his life._

_Marco however, had left the trunk door open, waiting for Jack to get IreCat, and the longer Jack was gone, the more IggyCat got nervous._

_Within minutes however, Jack came back from the alley…_

_Empty handed._

_IggyCat sighed, a form of relief washing over him, though the nervousness didn't go away, as thoughts raced through his head. Where were they taking him? How long would he be there?...What would happen to IreCat…?_

_Marco slapped Jack on the back of the head. "Idiot! You didn't catch the cat?!"_

"_It was too fast! And besides, I didn't want to be part of this in the first place, Marco. YOU wanted to sell these damned cats."_

_Marco rolled his eyes. "It's fast money!"_

_The two carried on their argument to the front, forgetting to close the trunk._

_A few moments after the two walked out of sight, IggyCat spotted IreCat poking her head a bit from the alleyway, before trying to walk to where her brother was._

"_I-IreCat! Stay away from here! I don't think these two humans mean well!"_

_IreCat ignored her brother, already attempting to climb the vehicle, but once the engine started, she got startled, making her lose her grip on the truck._

_As the truck slowly made it's way up the street, IggyCat saw IreCat chase after them, and he tried his best to open the locks, though to no prevail. Those locks were made for a HUMAN to open them._

"_Brother! Don't leave me!" IreCat cried out._

_IggyCat fumbled with the locks, and was able to partially get them open, but once the truck hit a small bump on the road, the lock snapped back in place, and the truck door closed, IggyCat's eyes meeting IreCat's blue ones one last time, before they were separated._

_IggyCat gave up and curled up in defeat, tears starting to roll down the cat's face._

"_Hey dude? Are you okay?"_

_IggyCat looked up to see a yellowish kitten in another cage, but once his green eyes met the stranger's blue ones, he looked away. They looked too much like his sisters._

"_Ummm…dude? Umm…..mister? You..okay?"_

"_They took me away….now she's alone…what's going to happen to her? She can't….she can't take care of herself…" _

"_Well, it's okay dude! Don't be sad… If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me!"_

_IggyCat sniffled, still devastated, but looked up at the kitten who was willing to talk to him._

"_H-how did YOU get in here?"  
_

"_Well, me and my bro got caught, and I blacked out for a sec, but now I'm awake!"_

"_Well, w-what's your name?"_

_The younger cat offered a small smile._

"_My name's Americat!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I-IreCat! You have to see this! It's a boy!"

IggyCat moved the small kitten towards it's mother but IreCat didn't move.

"I-IreCat?"

IggyCat tried to nudge his sister, but…no response.

_No..._

"C-come on IreCat…m-meet your kitten! W-wake up…"

The rest of the cats caught up with the situation, and hung their heads in realization.

Americat, the cat who was usually cheery and positive, slipped his paw between the bars, and put a paw on IggyCat.

"I-Iggy…..I-I don't think-"

"Shut up! S-she's just sleeping! R-right IreCat!?" He asked, slightly shaking her body. But he quickly gave up, though the refused to let the tears fall.

"I-Iggy…she's…..gone."

* * *

***Gasp* Oh god :O I just killed off IreCat. Oh well~**

**Canada: "I-I know you don't mean that, SB…"**

**Me: "Why are you here? I need to tell the people's something important."**

**Canada: "H-hoser…"**

**Me: "Yeah, Yeah…I'll make it up to you in a future fanfic~"**

**Canada: "But…it THAT fanfic, you're planning to-"**

**ANYWAYS, Umm…Oh right! From here on out, chapters will be uploaded whenever I have time, since I'm trying to get my grades up. But the one thing I will NOT do, is give up on this story, nor any other stories I'm working on right now. Though…I gave up on 'Childhood of a colony named America' Yeah…sorry about that if you were reading that story.**

**SO yup ^^' uploads will now be spaced out, and you can now look on my profile for chapter progresses and such...**

**EDIT: I was SUPPOSED to have the next up by Christmas break, but since my grades this semester was um...lower than...low average, my internet access is limited now :P **


End file.
